We're back again
by Nightingale-Breeze
Summary: The Spies are livjng away from each other, all married, all with kids, until all of them come back to Beverly Hills at the exact same time. Is there a plot of an evil villian behind this, or is it just coincidence?


Hi Everybody! I have a Totally Spies story! And I am not neglecting my other stories, I've been working on this for a while.

Clover- Yeah, last night.

Me- Shut up! Here you go, chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 1: We meet again.

Sam and her husband, Marcus, sighed as they saw what their daughter, Yvonne was doing. Their other child, Kyle was at home, he had come home a few minutes earlier with news that Yvonne had gotten into another fight. And Needless to say, Marcus and Sam weren't happy. They walked over. Sam's Red hair was pulled into a high ponytail and Marcus' long brown hair was blowing in the warm California wind and they looked like they meant business. The kids that were messing with Yvonne ran away quickly and Marcus picked up their crying, young daughter off the ground. They walked back to the house quickly and Sam treated to her daughter's wounds while Marcus interrogated Kyle, which was not surprising.

"Okay Kyle, tell me exactly what happened." Marcus said.

"Its exactly like I told you. We were walking down the street and these people came over and started attacking us. I started to fight them and was able to get away. Then I couldn't find Yvonne so I ran home to get You guys."

"Okay. Thanks Kyle. Go ahead and do your homework."

"I don't have any. Can I go downtown with Davi?"

"Go ahead."

"Thanks See you later."

"Keep out of trouble." Kyle runs out of the door. Marcus walks over to his stressed out wife.

"You didn't have many friends when you were younger did you?"

"I had friends but I had way more enemies."

"Apparently. Well that's okay. I had many of the same enemies."

"I know you did. You feel better Yvonne?"

"Much. Thanks Mom!" The doorbell rings and Marcus gets up to get it. A boy about Yvonne's age, 8, with black hair is standing there.

"Hi. Me and my family just moved in next door and I wanted to say hi."

"Hi, What's your name?"

"I'm Kaden."

"Hi, Come on in"

"Thanks!" Marcus leads Kaden in and into the living room.

"Hey Sam, New neighbors."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Kaden."

"I'm Yvonne, Wanna be friends?"

"Sure"

"Cool, come on" They run upstairs.

"Lets go over and say hi." Sam said.

"Leave the kids alone?" Marcus replied.

"Not alone." Sam takes out her new improved X-powder and calls her good friend Britney.

"Hey Britt. Need a babysitter, can you send one over?"

"Always calling for the babysitter, you never call to just talk since I became the leader of WOOHP."

"Yeah, I know, but still..."

"I'll send one over."

"Thanks." Sam closes the X-Powder and the doorbell rings. Sam opens it and a girl about 15 walks in.

"Why am I always stuck babysitting for the top spies?" The girl asks.

"Come on Alyse, How do you think we got up that high?"

"Babysitting the president's daughter."

"That was one time! Oh and you are getting paid for this."

"Okay!" Alyse runs in and Sam and Marcus leave to go next door. They walk over and ring the doorbell.

"Okay Ian! I'll be done in a sec!" Can be heard from inside the house. It is a familiar girl's voice. A girl opens the door. She has short black hair.

"Sammy?"

"Alex?"

"Oh My gosh! I can't believe its you! Its been so long!"

"Mom! You said you'd help me unpack!"

"I'll be there in a sec Chloe!"

"Mom! Ian's practicing in the house again!"

"Take it outside Ian!"

"Wow. Lots of ruckus, huh?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"How many kids do you have?"

"Um.. 5 I think"

"6 mom, you just cant seem to ever remember your children. Name them."

"Wells there's you, Ashley, Chloe, Ian, Kara and um..."

"Kaden."

"Right."

"Yeah, see you later Katherine."

"Kathy!" A voice from in the house says.

"Yes Kara!"

"Come here!"

"Can we talk at your house?"

"Yeah, come on." They walk over to Sam's house.

"What about your kids?"

"My husband can handle them for a little while." They walk into the house and Sam pays Alyse. She leaves and they sit down in the living room.

"Its so quiet here. I haven't had quiet since Ashley was born."

"Seriously? I mean we've kept in touch over email since you moved over to Japan to get more extensive kung-fu training, but you never told me that."

"Yeah, well you had to stay here and not come with me."

"True."

"Oh have you met Marcus, my husband?"

"Hi, sorry about that."

"No Problem," Marcus said" I'm Gonna go check on the kids" He walks upstairs.

"So have you seen much of Clover lately?"

"Not since she became Miss Supermodel Extreme."

"Yeah..." Alex was interrupted by a doorbell ringing.

"Who now?" Sam said. " I'll be right back Alex."

"I'll come with you."

"Oh Okay, Okay." They walk over to the door and Sam opens it. And of all the people who could be standing there, guess who and husband and child, was! Clover!

"Clover?" Sam and Alex said at the same time.

"Yes, Its me. Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well yeah, we were just talking about you"

"Cool."

"Come in" Clover and her group walk in.

"This is my daughter, Alexis and my husband Carson."

"Hi."

"Hi, How old is Alexis?"

"8."

"So's my daughter Yvonne, she's upstairs with Alex's son, Kaden. Why don't you go up there Alexis?"

"Okay." Alexis runs up the stairs.

"So what brings you back to Beverly Hills?"

"Well I got this strange invitation to a spa. So I figured, I go there and I'd see you too!"

"Cool, well I just moved in next door."

"This is too weird."

"What do you mean Sammy?"

"Well, we all come back to Beverly Hills at the same time. Its too planned out. Oh and Carson, my husband's upstairs."

"Okay." He goes upstairs.

"You're right it is weird."

"How else can I get all 3 of you at the same time." Standing above our spies was one person they knew very well...

* * *

Who is it? No seriously who is it? I really have no idea. Anyway, see you later! Review! No Flames! 


End file.
